


Beware The Forest

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Air spirits, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Drug Use, Fantasy AU, Forest Spirits, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, final fantasy xiv classes, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Noct and Ignis were warned not to go to the forest, where the spirits and demons bicker and wage war against each other. What will happen when they get separated, and found by one of each?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actual_aestival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_aestival/gifts).



> Credit to @Aestival for the idea, and for inspiring me enough to make me want to dive into this.

"Noct, tales say these woods are perilous. Trickster deities wage war with the woodland spirits, and cause strange, otherworldly phenomena." 

The red mage followed his black Mage companion close. The woods were dense, with sparse sunlight guiding their way. They could hear a stream nearby, though couldn't see it. Noct hopped over a dense knot of tree roots as he responded. 

"Pffft. Villagers say a bunch of stuff. Besides, half of them are probably high from stuff -from- this forest." 

Ignis cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"Yes, I distinctly remember you telling quite the tall tale last I walked in on you under the influence." 

Noct smirked, prepared to crack a joke. He was cut off by an otherworldly noise. A roar, sounding partially bear, partially mountain lion, partially something else entirely. He looked to Ignis, who had already drawn his rapier in his dominant hand, focal crystal hovering over the other. 

"Stay close to me, Noctis."

Noct swore he heard a giggle directly in his ear. Male, quiet, and -far- too close for comfort. His blood ran cold. He whipped his head to the side, and saw nothing. The breeze kicked up between them, turning to wind, winds turning to suddenly violent gales.

"Ignis, run. RUN!" 

"What?!" 

But it was too late. Noct took off in the direction opposite of the giggle, and Ignis tried to run after him. 

Ignis felt the wind take hold of him, holding his thigh high boot-clad legs in a vice grip. He barely managed to cast a protective barrier before the wind cast him aside like a rag doll, and straight into a tree. He kept a tight hold on his weapons as he collapsed to the ground.

Ignis wheezed, pained. His shoulder burned white hot, inflamed in pain. He looked to it, and saw his arm fell at a unnatural, dislocated angle. 

He gasped in pain as he was forced to flip the injured arm to raise his focal crystal. His magical power was bottomed out, his focus shot from the pain. He felt wetness seeping into his shirt, and quietly prayed it wasn't beyond the healing he could manage in this state. 

Ignis pressed his back up against the tree, and raised his rapier to his face to try to focus. He quietly muttered the incantation.

A faint white glow enveloped him, but was cut short by the same roar. Dreadfully close. 

He glanced back from behind the tree, and saw it. Nearly seven foot tall with olive skin, and coarse, thick black hair. Between two jutting horns that curled slightly back.

He held his breath, and pressed his back to the tree. There was no way he would survive fighting it. Not alone. Not while injured. The creature was drawing closer, and he had to decide. And fast. 

Ignis stood, trying to keep his crystal airborne with what little energy he had left. He pooled the energy, and took his chance; he used the remainder of it to cast a quick fire spell, and took off running. 

His vision was blurred terribly, and he felt so weak. But he had keep going. He had to find Noct. He ran, boots landing heavy against the earth. 

Unfortunately for Ignis, the creature ran faster. He heard it fast approaching, the creatures' footfalls, and the blood coursing, thumping in his ears. 

He heard it just behind, and felt the massive hand on his dislocated shoulder. 

"Please, wait!" The creature called, but it was unheard to Ignis. The pain from it clutching his dislocated shoulder was too strong. He felt things go dark, and the dewy ground against his face.

The creature scooped him up, the rapier and focal crystal dropping from his limp hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noct ran until his lungs felt aflame. He kept his eyes straight ahead, still thoroughly spooked by the giggle. He panted as he approached a house in the middle of the woods.

Nondescript other than it being a wooden house in the middle of dense forest, which was peculiar enough for him to stop. 

"What the...Ignis, what the hell do you think that is?" 

He turned at the silence behind him. No Ignis to be seen. 

"Iggy? Iggy!"

He looked at the house again. He felt strangely compelled to enter...but no. He had to find Ignis. He turned away. He had ran straight to get here, it should be just as easy to get back. 

Noct walked for what felt like hours, to no avail. Every time he thought the scenery had changed, every time he was hopeful. He would turn to check his progress, and the house would be there. 

"You want me to go in that badly, whatever you are?! Fine!"

He drew his staff, and entered the house. 

He was immediately hit with a familiar smell. Lingering smoke of recently burned plants. He wandered around the cabin. 

Soft reed mats crackled beneath his feet. He looked around the main area. A staircase led to not so much a second level, as a half level, just wooden platforms and shelving. Glass apothecary jars lined some of the shelves, though he couldn't tell their contents from his position. He walked to the back of the main level, following the scent. 

He found ashy remnants in a small glass tray on the long table. He poked them with a finger, and brought them to his nose, giving them a sniff. 

"Mm...wonder if there's any more around." 

Noct set his staff against the wall, and found a small glass jar with what he desired, as well a grinder. He didn't ponder the convenience of the objects appearing just as he needed them. He only pulled his pipe from his pack, and to packing it. 

Unbeknownst to him, with the house's owner watching.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis opened his eyes, surprised to see not sky above him, but wooden ceiling. He felt his uninjured arm lying raised, and tried to pull it close with no luck. His glasses had been removed, and he had to squint to see the outline of what held him. The faint outline of ropes were visible. 

He looked at his surroundings, to the best of his ability from his vantage point. The room itself was quaint, a closed wooden door and small, wooden shuttered window his only visible means of exit. He glanced around to his immediate settings. He was in a bed, short wooden posts visible by his feet. He noticed he had been stripped down to his trousers, though spotted his thigh high boots and distinct red coat in the corner of the room. 

Ignis tried to raise himself up on his elbow, disoriented and forgetting his injury. He let out a sharp yelp, and collapsed back onto the bed.

He heard the door open, and saw the creature that was chasing him approach through pain blurred vision. Clad in only trousers, he carried a bundle of linen, and placed it on the bedside table.

"You're awake, good." His voice was deep, but soft, quiet. 

"You..." Ignis tugged at his wrist. "You're the creature that was chasing me." 

The creature approached, and picked up Ignis' glasses from the night stand. He placed them on Ignis' face, and smiled, almost sweetly. Ignis saw a glint of fang as it picked up a cloth from the table, and rolled it between his hands. 

"I wasn't chasing you. I was trying to catch up to you. I saw you were injured, and wanted to help."

"But you've bound me." Ignis tugged at his wrist, as if to remind him.

"I can't have an unbound mage in my home, you've already tried to set me on fire once today. Open your mouth." 

He held the cloth out, to signify he meant to place it in Ignis' mouth. Ignis turned his head to the bed. 

"You've bound me, and now you mean to gag me? How is that helping?" 

The creature sighed. 

"I'm sorry. I need to reset your arm, and if you scream, it'll startle the animals. Please?" 

Ignis turned to look at his face. The creature's hair was so thick it looked closer to the texture of dense foliage; Pushed back, and shorn along the sides, with a close cropped and groomed beard. Dark, brown-black horns sprouted from his forehead and curved back. His skin was olive tanned, save for black markings adorning his arms, a motif of feathers.

But his eyes, Ignis noticed most of all. Red-brown with a hint of honey, and the occasional fleck of gold, they were beautiful. Almost ethereal. And kind. Ignis sensed no malice from the creature, who implored again.

"Please, it's going to be painful, but if I can reset it, your powers can regenerate and you can heal the rest." 

Ignis didn't answer. He only opened his mouth with a quiet noise. The creature pressed the cloth into his mouth, and Ignis inhaled through his nose. He could smell the creature's scent, fresh and earthen, like recently upturned soil. 

"Here, sit up for me."

The creature helped him to sit up, and placed a hand on his shoulder, and the other on his arm. 

"Ready?"

Ignis nodded.

"Three...two...." The creature shoved Ignis' arm back into the socket, and Ignis cried out into the gag. The creature grabbed from the pile of linens, and pulled a long cloth, and a roll of bandages over. He carefully rested Ignis' arm across his chest. 

"Hold that there for just a second..." He wrapped the bandages across Ignis' chest and arm to hold the reset shoulder in place. The creature then fashioned a sling out of the linen, and wrapped it to cradle Ignis' arm. He plucked the gag from Ignis' mouth, and set it on the bedside table.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" 

"Compared to gaining the injury, child's play." Ignis forced a pained smile. "Ah...thank you for your assistance. I should set off."

The creature placed a palm on Ignis' chest. 

"You need to rest, and regain your strength."

Ignis couldn't argue that. He allowed the creature to press him to lie back down. The creature reclined next to him, and watched him. 

"I suppose you are correct...Thank you again, ah...do you have a name?" 

"Gladiolus." The creature smiled. "And yours?" 

Ignis smiled in kind. 

"Ignis." 

"Well, Ignis. My home is yours for as long as you need to rest." 

"Thank you, again." 

Ignis' eyelids felt heavy, but he wanted to continue to watch the creature, who now nuzzled into the pillow beside him. He was alluring, with handsome features. No, Ignis reminded himself. He had to get back to Noct. 

He let his eyes close, taking in the scent of the creature next to him, of petrichor and spring. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two pipe fulls in, and sufficiently high, Noct slipped his boots off and reclined on the couch. Completely unaware he was being watched. 

"Heh. Look at the greedy little human..." 

The spirit took a long drag from his pipe, before exhaling directly at his compatriot spirit. He reclined on his elbow along the railing, the mirror image of the other. The second spirit inhaled the second hand smoke, and responded. 

"I think he's cute, Vees..." 

The second spirit rubbed his foot along his calf, scratching at an itch and causing his salmon colored kimono to fall open. 

"And greedy, Prompto. Look how much he's already smoked." 

The spirit called Prompto watched Noct curiously, smoking from his own long, skinny pipe. 

"I bet I can make him scream." Prompto said, still watching their guest. 

The spirit called Vees exhaled with a laugh. 

"I bet you can't." 

"Fine, what do I get if I win?" 

Vees floated over to Prompto, and caressed his cheek with a thumb to turn his head towards him. He took a puff from his pipe, and pressed his lips to Prompto's, exhaling the smoke into his mouth. 

"You get to keep him, Prommy." 

"And if I lose?" Prompto exhaled the remainder of smoke through his nostrils. 

"I get to eat him." 

Noct felt a breeze, and looked up. The torches lighting the cabin's flames flickered in the wind, though he saw nothing...

"Weird ass drafty house..."

He exhaled a mouthful of smoke, and stretched.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto floated gently down to the floor, bare feet touching soundlessly to the reed mats. He looked up to Vees, who continued to smoke, and watch.

He allowed himself to become visible, and tapped his long, thin pipe. Noct looked back, and smiled slightly, thoroughly baked. 

"Hey..." 

Noct looked over the blonde curiously. His outfit was certainly peculiar for being in the middle of the forest. A long salmon colored kimono with a smoky motif along the bottom and sleeves. A dark scarf, and matching sash holding his kimono closed brought Noct's attention to his skinny waist, then to his face, chin almost covered by the tall scarf. 

"D'you know whose house this is?" 

Prompto smiled. He was hoping initially to scare the young man, though by the looks of things, he would have to take a different approach. 

"Yeah, mine. Enjoying the weed?" 

He motioned towards the young man's pipe with his own. 

"Uh...y-yeah." 

Prompto moved to Noct's side, and leaned over. He inhaled the scent of the dying embers in Noct's pipe. He glanced at him, and grinned, making sure he held his attention. 

"Ohh. That's good, but I have something better. One second."

The air spirit took Noct's pipe from his hand, and moved towards the jars. Noct could have sworn the blonde almost glided, looking ethereal, but he chalked it up to the high. 

Prompto tapped both pipes out into the tray. He left them on the table, and found a small glass jar. 

He heard Vees hiss from above him.

"You cheater!"

Noct only felt another breeze, and saw Prompto still with his little grin. He sat up on his elbows on the couch, and watched him a roll freshly ground bud into a wrapper. Prompto looked at Noct as he licked the edge of the wrapper, and sealed it.

Prompto moved back to Noct, and leaned over him, blunt between his fingertips. 

"Could you, little mage?" 

"Yeah, 'course..." 

Noct rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, and called a spark of mana to flame momentarily. Prompto puffed into the flame, just enough to set the tip to ember. He kept his eyes locked on Noct's, making sure to keep his focus on him. He inhaled, purring happily, and exhaled a small puff of smoke through his nose before handing the blunt to Noct. 

"Thanks." 

Prompto took a seat on the floor, facing Noct, who took a long toke. His lips curled into a grin as he watched the young man smoking, and watched him recline as the flavor hit. 

"Hoooooly shit that's good...."

"Glad you like it." 

Noct took another long drag, keeping the smoke in his mouth before puffing it out in rings. He handed the blunt back to Prompto, who took a small hit, and handed it back. 

"So, what's up with this cabin?" Noct wheezed, trying to keep as much of the smoke in his lungs as possible before exhaling. "You live here alone?" 

Prompto reclined on his elbows, and glanced up to Vees.

"I get guests sometimes."

"Huh. Hey uh....?"

"Prompto."

"Hey, Prommy."

Prompto heard Vees snort at the sudden familiarity. 

"Prommy, did it get really hot all of a sudden?"

Noct tugged at the buttons on his jacket. He handed the blunt to Prompto, and stood on unsteady legs to take his jacket off. His undershirt followed behind, and Prompto took a drag as he watched. He let his kimono slip off of his shoulder, exposing pale skin beneath. 

"Like...-really- hot..."

Noct looked at Prompto. 

_Fuck...he's gorgeous...I want to..._

He slipped his pants down, and stepped out of them, leaving only tight shorts covering him. 

He got on the reed mat, equaling the playing field with Prompto, and crawling over to him. On hands and knees, the black mage approached the air spirit, and pressed their lips together to taste the smoke between them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When next Ignis awoke, a warm floral scent filled the air. Gladiolus, as the creature introduced himself, was no longer beside him in bed. He found himself no longer bound to the bed, and pressed himself up with his good arm. 

He noticed a pot of tea on the nightstand beside his glasses. He took his glasses, and placed them on his face. 

The door opened, and Gladiolus entered, carrying a small tray. 

"I thought I heard you moving around."

The creature sat on the edge of the bed, and placed the tray on his lap.

"Some food, to help regain your strength." 

Ignis looked over the modest spread. Fresh biscuits, honeycomb, and assorted berries sat on the tray. He smiled slightly at the creature.

"Thank you." Ignis took the biscuit, and dipped it in the honey. He brought it to his mouth as Gladio watched expectantly. "Mm...freshly baked?"

"Yes! I don't...really get guests. So it's nice to have someone to bake for."

"They're delicious, thank you."

"Would you like some tea?" 

Gladio gestured to the pot, steaming gently.

"Yes, please."

The forest spirit moved to pour him a cup. 

"Fresh honeysuckle, from the meadow outside." 

Ignis accepted it and sipped. He smiled into the cup. 

"This is...exquisite, thank you."

Gladio took the cup and set it back down onto the nightstand. 

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, of course." 

"What...exactly are you?" 

Gladio helped himself to a berry from the tray. 

"I'm a forest spirit. There are many, many spirits that inhabit this area. The water sprites in the streams, the forest spirits like me. Then of course, there's the air spirits." Gladio scoffed. "That's how I found you. Those two air spirits planned to separate you from your friend, and I didn't make it in time."

"Air spirits?" Ignis chewed at the biscuit and waxy honeycomb. 

"Yes. Where I have dominion over flora, they control the winds and use it to play tricks on lost adventurers."

"Are they malicious?"

Ignis watched Gladiolus look at his hands, avoiding the question. 

"Gladiolus?"

"Occasionally."

"Then I must go find my friend." Ignis moved to shift the tray from his lap. 

"N-no!" Gladiolus pressed a hand to the tray to keep Ignis pinned. "You aren't healed yet. Besides, it's nightfall. It would be even more dangerous to try to leave now. I'll help you search for him in the morning, if you've recovered." 

"Thank you. I would appreciate that immensely. Did you perchance pick up a weapon? A rapier, and a crystal?"

Gladiolus pouted at him, and shook his head. 

"No, I'm sorry. I'll search for them at first light for you, while you rest."

Ignis couldn't argue that. His arm still ached terribly, and though he could cast magic without his weapon, having the focal crystal would lessen the strain considerably. That, or a massive font of natural energies to draw from. He considered the possibility. 

"Thank you. You said there was a meadow nearby?" 

"Yes, just outside. It's stunning, I'd love for you to see it." 

"I'd like that." He smiled sweetly at the spirit.

Gladiolus lifted the tray from Ignis' lap. He rested it on the side of the bed.

Ignis slid his feet to the floor, and carefully stood. Gladiolus rested a hand on his back to steady him. Once he was sure he was stable, he led the mage out of the small bedroom.

Ignis looked around the cozy cabin. A small wooden stove, near a table for two. A quaint bookshelf with tomes and spices. For all intents, a lovely little home for two. He followed the spirit out of the door.

A meadow, lined with large trees creating a canopy lie just outside the door. Dim moonlight struggled to pass the dense forestry, giving Ignis only the occasional moonbeam to see by.He stepped onto the grass, and smiled at the cool, dewy greenery under his bare feet. 

"This is my home." Gladiolus gestured to his sides. 

"It's beautiful, Gladiolus, absolutely." Ignis smiled as a stray lightning bug flew by, and glowed a polite greeting. 

"Here, follow me." The spirit held his hand out, which Ignis accepted. He led him to the center of the meadow, and released his hand, gesturing for him to sit. Ignis knelt on the ground, and pressed his hand to it. He could feel cool, warm energy emanating from it. He spoke quietly, chanting a plea.

"Great forest, please lend me your spirit, so I may mend my wounds."

He felt the energy flow into his hand, and closed his eyes. He began to chant a spell.

Gladiolus watched the energy flowing into Ignis' hand, glowing a faint blue-green. He raised his own hands, and called forth new growth, vivacious new plants from Ignis to draw energy from. The thin vines grew around Ignis, coiling around themselves and flowering into bright red lilies. 

The forest spirit watched Ignis' chest heave, sweat beading on his chest as he tried to focus his energy on the spell cast. He heard the cast cut short, and managed to catch Ignis just as he collapsed back. He sat, and rested Ignis in his lap, cradling his top half in an arm. 

Ignis smiled, exhausted, at Gladiolus. His hair crested over into his face, damp with sweat. Gladiolus brushed it back with a hand. He looked down at the mage, whose lovely green eyes gazed back. 

The mage took the spirit's hand in his. He pressed it to his lips. He realized his skin had the same velvety soft texture of the freshly sprouted vines beneath him. 

Gladio watched the mage kiss his hand. He pulled it away, and leaned down to press his lips to Ignis'.

Ignis gasped quietly. Plush lips, the softness of rose petals, parted to let him in. He could taste the sweetness of the forest spirit's mouth, like sweet sap. He raised his hand to thread his fingers into the spirit's hair, and brought their lips together again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mm...Gladiolus..." 

"Mhm?"

Ignis shook his head slightly. "You're softer than I anticipated." 

The forest spirit smirked. 

"Expected me to feel like a tree?" 

Ignis glanced away, silently kicking himself. 

"No, I...hm. I suppose it was silly to say. My apologies." 

"Not at all. Here." The spirit leaned down to kiss him again, lingering to let them each feel it. "You can touch me if you'd like, Ignis. I don't mind..." 

Ignis sat up, and ran his hand over the spirit's chest. He felt the toned muscle beneath his skin, pressed his fingertips in. He grazed a finger over the spirit's nipple, and heard his breath hitch. 

The mage made an inquisitive noise, and tried to force the spirit to replicate his reaction, circling his fingertip around the now hardening nub. 

"Ah, Ignis..." 

Ignis scooted closer, leaning over on his knees to kiss Gladiolus as he teased his nipple. The spirit took Ignis' hand, and gently held it away from his nipple. 

"Please, that's sensitive."

The mage couldn't help but pout. 

"I'm sorry. I wanted to hear your little noise again. Are you..." 

Gladiolus watched Ignis' eyes cast to the side in thought, searching for the words. He shook his head, as if deciding the question wasn't worth asking. 

"Am I what, Ignis?" 

"Ah..." Ignis glanced aside again. A lightning bug landed on his thigh, and he shooed it away with a hand. "Are you capable of..."

Gladiolus paused, and burst into a wide smile. 

"Of fornicating? As much as you are. You're curious, aren't you?"

Ignis nodded slightly, blushing at being so easily found out. 

"I'm willing if you are."

The mage nosed the spirit again, and pressed his fingertips against his chest. He pushed gently, and Gladiolus laid back on the grass for him. 

Ignis wished his arm wasn't immobilized in the sling, but did his best without it. He slid his hand down Gladiolus' chest, down his taut abs, and over the front of his linen trousers. He could feel his girth beneath, and felt his own breath falter. The forest spirit was already growing hard. 

He looked up to him, and watched the spirit raise an arm to rest his head on. 

"Do you want me to take those off for you?" 

"I...I may need your assistance, yes." 

Gladiolus raised his hips, and slid his trousers down and off. He settled back against his elbows. 

"Better?"

Ignis looked over the spirit's nude form, and could only muster a nod. He was breathtaking. Tanned skin from head to toe, Ignis had to wonder if it was naturally that tone, or if the trousers he had been wearing were only for his benefit, and the spirit had been sun kissed. 

He lowered himself carefully onto his forearm, and kissed over Gladiolus' bare hips. He heard the spirit purr above him, and moved his lips over, kissing over the thick, dark pubic hair.

Ignis brought his lips down, kissing over the spirit's shaft, and taking the head of his cock into his mouth. 

Gladiolus gasped out. 

"O-oh, Ignis... That feels amazing..."

The mage sucked gently, having to pause to breath. The spirit's cock was thick in his mouth. He knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of it in, but pressed down. He took a bit more of his shaft in before feeling his gag reflex threatening to kick in. 

Gladiolus shifted his weight to one elbow, and placed his now freed hand on the back of Ignis' head. He felt Ignis pause, and swallow hard. 

"Don't force yourself Ignis, it's alr-o-Oh..." 

The spirit shuddered hard as Ignis suddenly sucked, and pulled his lips back. He bobbed up and down Gladio's shaft, sucking. 

"I-Ignis, I'm gonna--" The mage increased his speed, and smirked as the spirit fell back on both elbows, gasping loudly.

Gladiolus cried out the mage's name as he came. Magics spilled from him, and caused a bed of dark red roses to spurt suddenly from the ground beneath them. 

Ignis pulled away, and covered his mouth as he forced himself to swallow down the remainder of Gladio's seed. Earthly and slightly floral, the thick fluid wasn't entirely unpleasant. He sat back, and looked at the fresh roses around them.

"How...?"

"Haha..." Gladio ran a hand through his hair, and sat up. "Guess I got excited. Here, they're thornless. Lie back on them." 

Ignis didn't have much of a choice, as Gladio took hold of his ankles and pulled them gently out from under him. The spirit leaned over to toy with the waistband of Ignis' trousers. 

"What are you...?" 

"Reciprocating." Gladiolus responded, and tugged Ignis' trousers down. 

"You really don't have to do...that..." Ignis lost his train of thought as he watched the spirit's face by his genitals. Nuzzling against his cock. Taking it into his mouth. Ignis rested back against the bed of roses, and spread his legs. He rubbed his foot against Gladio's side as the spirit sucked at just the head of his cock. 

"Gladiolus, o-oh gods, Gladi-aah..." Ignis shuddered, and brought a hand to his mouth to stifle his noises. He felt Gladiolus encircle his shaft between his thumb and forefinger, and stroke up it. 

Ignis whimpered out as he felt his orgasm approaching too fast. 

"G-Gladiolus, please, n-not yet..."

Though the spirit didn't listen to his plea. He continued to suck and stroke at Ignis, the warmth and pleasure of his mouth unlike anything Ignis had ever experienced before. He whimpered again, and clawed at the roses around him.

"Gl-Gladio-oh..oh-AH!" He let his head fall back hard into the flowers as he came into Gladiolus' mouth.

Gladiolus swallowed down his seed, and scrambled up to lie beside him. He cuddled Ignis close, and kissed his forehead.

"Gladiolus...?" Ignis looked up at him with dazed eyes. 

"Yes?"

"I'll miss you, once I take my leave of this place."

Ignis nuzzled into Gladiolus' chest, and let sleep take him. 

Gladiolus looked off as he held him close. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noct nosed the air spirit again as he took a drag of the blunt. He held it out to the young mage, who looked at him with puppy eyes as he inhaled. The spirit took another deep inhalation himself, with the intent to breath the smoke into Noctis. 

Noct, however, didn't give him the chance. He pressed their lips together, and practically sucked the smoke from the spirit's mouth. 

Prompto giggled, and eyed the small remainder of the blunt. 

"Noctis?" 

"Yeah...?" It didn't dawn on Noct there was no feasible way for this young man to know his name. Not that he cared. 

"Noc~tis~" The air spirit mocked. "Do you wanna fuck me?" 

Noct bit his lip, and nodded. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" 

"Yeah I do..." Noct slipped his thumbs into his underwear, and pulled them off. He tossed them in the general area of his other clothing, and tried to paw at Prompto's kimono. Prompto led his hands to his sash for him to unfurl. Noct fumbled with it with unsteady hands, until Prompto's kimono fell open, revealing pale skin, cute pink nipples, and no underwear.

Prompto crushed the remainder of the blunt in his hand, and moved to force Noct back onto the floor. He took the mage by the ankle, and lifted his leg onto his shoulder. 

Noct watched a bottle of lubricant materialize into the spirit's hand. Prompto smeared it onto his fingers, and slipped two inside of Noct to prep him.

Noct's squeaked with a breathy gasp. 

"H-holy shit, Prommy!" 

Prompto suddenly grasped Noct's throat in his free hand. Finger fucking him, and pressing on his windpipe with a thumb, he watched as Noct gasped and watched him with half lidded eyes. He didn't protest, on the contrary, he brought his hand to his own dick to jerk himself as the spirit prepared him. 

The air spirit removed his hands, and flipped the over onto his hands and knees. He rubbed lube over his own dick to jerk himself hard, and pressed inside of Noct with no warning. 

Noct cried out, nearly shrieking. Prompto looked up to Vees, who shook his head. Didn't count for their bet. Prompto snorted, and began to fuck Noct, hard. He thrust into the skinny mage, pulling him back roughly by a hip, and reached around to jerk him off. Already far gone from his high, it didn't take much for the mage to toss his head and scream. 

"Fu-fuck! Pro-PROMPTO!!" Prompto didn't have to look at Vees for confirmation. He heard him scoff, and disappear. He slowed his thrusts slightly, and instead focused on himself. He felt the mage's dick softening in his hand, and smeared his fingers in the remnants of his orgasm. He brought his fingertips to Noctis' mouth. Noct took them into his mouth without prompting, and sucked his seed from them. 

Prompto rolled his hips, feeling his orgasm nearing. He clawed at Noct's chest, felt the tight pang in his stomach. 

Noct felt the heat blossom inside of him as Prompto's shuddered out his orgasm. The mage collapsed under him, semen seeping out of his widened hole. 

"Hnng...Pr-Prom..."

Prompto pulled out, and sat back, looking over the ruined young man. 

"Rest." The spirit covered the mage in his kimono, and sat beside him.

"Hn...Ignis..." The mage said quietly, dazed. 

"What?" But the mage didn't respond. Prompto watched the kimono raise and fall peacefully, as the young mage slept off his high and sex daze.


	5. Chapter 5

Noct awoke to the air spirit sitting before him. 

"Hey...Prompto, right?"

"What's an Ignis?" 

"What?" Noct sat up and rubbed his head. 

Prompto tilted his head as he spoke. 

"Ignis. You said it before you passed out."

"Ignis isn't a what, it's a who, and he's my--oh my gods, Ignis!" Noct hopped up, snapping back to clarity, and bolted for his clothing. "He-" Grabbed up his underwear, and hopped into it. "He's my friend! We got separated by this crazy wind, I need to go find him." 

"Red coat, tawny hair?"

Noct hopped into his trousers, before stopping. 

"Y-yeah. Wait, how did you know that?"

"I saw you two walking before...the wind kicked up."

Noct turned, and squinted at Prompto. 

"You're not human."

Prompto giggled, and floated up. He crossed his legs as he levitated, and summoned his pipe to his fingers. 

"Nah, but you didn't seem to mind last night." 

"Ngh, shut up. I need to go find him." 

"Stay here. It's not dawn yet, and the forest'll eat you alive."

"I can defend myself." Noct gestured to his staff, leaned against the wall. 

"Oh, no you can't. I'll go look for him."

Prompto floated to the door. 

"Make yourself at home, Noctis. Smoke some more. I'll be back before you know it."

The air spirit departed, but Noct continued to get dressed. 

"Ignis, please be okay. Please..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis woke in Gladiolus' bed, without the forest spirit's accompaniment. He rolled his injured shoulder, and felt no pain. His spell was successful. He tugged at the makeshift sling and bandages, and let them fall to the bed.

He turned and found his glasses on the night stand next to him, with a note, and a red rose. He scooped the note in one hand, rose in the other, and sniffed at it as he read. 

_Sorry to leave you, went to search for your sword. Be back soon. -Gladiolus._

It must be past dawn then, he figured. He shifted himself to his feet, and moved to his clothing. No longer injured, it was high time he took his leave to find his friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladiolus made his way back to the area that Ignis and Noct had been separated at. The area where he scooped up his house guest. He saw the glint of light off of the red focal crystal, and saw the rapier not far from it. 

A breeze kicked up, and Gladio growled. 

"Show yourself." 

Prompto hovered before him with a giggle. 

"Hey there big guy. How're the flowers?" 

"Flourishing, no thanks to your windstorms." 

Prompto giggled, and pointed to the rapier.

"Ooh. You here for that?" The air spirit floated around Gladiolus, taunting.

"Why?" Gladiolus asked, irked.

"Hmmm. My houseguest is looking for it's owner." 

Gladiolus paused to consider. 

"The mage...succumbed to his injury. Take the sword to his friend."

Prompto's lips curled into a smirk. 

"Some-one's ly-ing~" Prompto teased, and floated to look Gladiolus in the eye. "You have him, don't you?"

"He's in the meadow." 

Gladiolus glared at the air spirit, who gasped slightly in surprise. 

"You mean to keep him!" 

"Yes." Gladiolus nodded. "Take the sword back to his friend. Tell him...Tell him he died."

"Hmmm." Prompto called a breeze to bring the focal crystal and sword to himself. "What's in it for me?" 

"I don't try to break you in half right here."

The air spirit smiled wide. 

"A fair deal. I'm excited to meet our new friend."

"Then make sure the mage doesn't find out."

Gladiolus took his leave, walking back to the meadow. Prompto took his, hovering back to the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gladiolus arrived back to the meadow, he found Ignis already dressed and exiting the cabin. Clad in his red jacket, and high, tight black boots, he was just donning his hat as Gladiolus approached. 

"Ignis, I'm sorry. I was unable to find your blade."

"It's quite alright. I should be off anyway. I need to find Noctis. Gladiolus, thank you so much for your hospitality." He stood on his toes, and kissed the spirit's cheek.

Gladiolus embraced him in a tight hug.

"Are you sure? You don't have to leave." 

Ignis smiled sadly.

"I do, unfortunately. Thank you again...I...I won't forget you, Gladiolus." 

Ignis broke their embrace, and smiled to the spirit once more. He made it half way through the meadow, before hearing the spirit call after him.

"Ignis!" 

The mage turned to look at him.

"I'm so sorry." 

Gladiolus spread his hands, palms upturned. He raised them slowly.

Ignis felt tree roots wrap around his ankles. He looked down, and tried to tug them free. 

"Gladiolus!" Ignis leaned, and tried to claw at the roots. "Release me!" 

The forest spirit approached, hands still raised, calling forth more roots. They yanked Ignis' calves down to the ground and wrapped around them, forcing him to kneel with his legs spread. 

He felt a tree growing at his back, and panicked. The roots wrapped around his midsection, and held him to the tree. They continued upwards, and wrapped around his arms, raising them above his head, and holding them to the tree. 

Gladiolus ceased his casting, but Ignis felt the tree continue to grow, to flourish around him. The forest spirit knelt in front of Ignis, and caressed his cheek. 

"Gladiolus, I don't want this. Release me, please!"

The mage gave what struggle he could while looking into Gladiolus' eyes. He tugged, and wiggled, but found no give. The forest spirit removed his hat, and stroked over his hair. He dropped the hat to his side. 

"Try to rest, Ignis. When you awake, you'll be one of us." 

"One of...oh gods, no. Gladiolus, let me go!" He tugged again, to no avail. The roots were strong against him. Gladiolus sighed, and hushed him. He drew a finger over Ignis' lips, and a root grew over it to silence him.

The mage looked at the spirit pleadingly, green eyes wide. He felt the roots and bark still trying to hold him. Trying to absorb him. 

"Rest, Ignis. It won't be long. Rest, and when you wake, we'll be together. Forever."

Ignis tried whatever he could. He tried to struggle. Tried to cast. Nothing. His head slumped over, defeated. He prayed Noct hadn't suffered a similar fate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noct was on the porch when Prompto returned. 

"What the fuck?" The mage asked angrily. 

"Noctis..."

"Why the fuck can't I leave?! I try, and try, and keep ending up here!" 

"Noct." Prompto repeated, harder this time. 

"What?!" Noct practically screamed, frustrated. 

The air spirit held out the rapier and crystal. 

"I found these." 

Noct choked on a noise.

"No."

He hopped off of the porch, and practically yanked the weapon out of the spirit's hands. 

"N-no...show me. Show me where!" 

"...Sure. Take my hand." 

Noct attached the weapon to his belt, and took the spirit's hand. Prompto flew both of them back to the area where it all began.


	6. Chapter 6

Noct hopped away from the air spirit as he started to recognize the area that he and Ignis were separated from. 

"Where did you find it?" The mage was already searching the ground for any signs.

"Over there." Prompto pointed. Noct walked to the spot, and looked around. He knelt, and pressed a hand to the ground. 

"No blood...no fight. He can't be dead." Noct's voice cracked with hope. "Prompto! Is there a chance something took him?" 

A smirk curled over the air spirit's lips. 

"Yeah, of course." Prompto crossed his legs, sitting mid air, his thong sandal dangling delicately from a pale foot. He produced his pipe from thin air, and began to smoke.

"What?" Noct asked succinctly. 

"Hm?" The spirit replied, either not understanding, or not quite listening.

"What could have taken him?" Noct looked back to the spirit. 

Prompto tilted his head, floating behind the mage as he searched. 

"Any number of things. Elemental spirits like me, a wild animal--"

"Wait, there are more spirits?" Noct interjected.

"Mmhm. For every natural force in the forest. Spirits of the forest itself, of the streams, of the air and earth. Sometimes even fire spirits, if you're unlucky."

Noct thought hard. That roar they both heard, right before the wind kicked up. That had to be it. 

"Do any of them roar? Like...loud, way loud." 

Prompto smirked again, and tapped his pipe out, before working to pack it again. The little stoner was smarter than he looked.

"The forest spirits. They bellow like animals."

"Where do they live? Where...where can I find them?" 

Prompto paused, thinking to himself. Well. He never said he wouldn't help if the mage figured it out himself. 

"The nearest place to here is the meadow." 

Noct ran to Prompto, and took his hand. 

"Can you show me? Please." 

He sounded truly desperate. The air spirit was entertained, and nodded with a grin. 

"Sure." He floated through the trees with grace, Noct following close behind. The woods were dense, and he surely would have gotten lost without a guide. He felt magics all around him, emanating from nature. The power was almost suffocating. 

Noct saw the edge of the dense forestry, where it broke into the meadow, and ran as fast as his legs could carry.

"Ignis!?" He called. Birds flew from the tree tops. "Ignis, answer me!" 

He saw the flash of red on the ground; Next to a large tree that looked decidedly out of place, sprouted from the center of the meadow. Ignis' hat. He ran to it, and scooped it up. There seemed to be no injury to it. 

"Ignis, where are you..." He asked the hat, clutching it tight in his hands. 

"Mn...." He heard a noise from the backside of the tree, muffled, and weak. But he recognized it. 

"Ignis!" He rounded the tree, and gasped. Roots coiled around Ignis' bust, wrists individually, and legs, binding him to the tree. Additional roots coiled around his mouth. Noct tore these away first, and tipped Ignis' chin up to face him. "Iggy, look at me, please. Please, please open your eyes for me." 

Ignis' eyelids fluttered open. He looked up to Noct, who immediately noticed they shined a bright, leafy green, greener than Noct remembered. He noticed golden flecks now spotting his irises. 

"Iggy, hold still, I'll get you free." Noct tried to keep his voice steady, but it wavered with panic. 

"N..Noct...run..." 

"I'm not leaving you, Iggy, I-I just gotta get these roots off of you." 

Prompto hovered over slowly, and watched the mage frantically claw at the roots around his friend. He heard the cabin door open, and looked up to see the forest spirit's face furrowed in anger.

"Heads up, Noct." He said quietly, still hovering a far enough distance from the mage to not be considered part of the impending fray. 

"Get away from him!" Gladiolus ran over as Noct managed to get one of Ignis' arms free. He took a swing at the young man,  
who barely managed to hop away. The forest spirit stood in front of the tree, blocking Noct from Ignis, and turned to howl at the air spirit. "You were supposed to keep him away, Prompto!" 

Prompto only offered a shrug in response.

"He put it together himself. I can't help if he's smart." 

Their bickering was interrupted by a sharp, cracking noise, followed by a pained scream from Ignis. Gladiolus knelt in front of him, and hushed him, his massive frame still obscuring Noct's view. 

Ignis whimpered, and the roots retracted from him all at once, leaving him to collapse forward into Gladiolus' arms. 

"Hng...I...I'm alright." Ignis said quietly to the forest spirit, who helped him to stand.

"You look lovely, Ignis. Welcome home." 

"No...no..." Noct shook his head, near tears as Gladiolus moved to the side and he got his first good look at Ignis. Dark, curved horns sprouted from his head, similar to Gladiolus'. Blood stained his hair around the base of the horns, the only indication they hadn't always been there. Ignis took a deep breath, and stood tall. He moved to approach Noct. 

"Noct...I'm sorry." Ignis' voice came out weak, hoarse from his scream. His green eyes gleamed with tears.

"No, no, Iggy...you can't be...Change him back!" Noct screamed to the forest spirit. 

"I can't." Gladiolus responded sadly. He saw the sadness in Ignis' eyes, and almost felt remorseful. "The forest has chosen him, and he's to stay here now."

Prompto floated behind Noct. 

"There has to be something!" Noct looked from Ignis, to Gladiolus, to Prompto behind him, who shook his head. 

"Noctis. He's one of us now. His physical body was chosen to receive the forest's spirit. You can't change that." 

"I-Iggy, I'm gonna fix this, I'm gonna research how to-how to do something!" 

Ignis glanced back to Gladiolus, then closed the gap between himself and his friend. 

Noct noticed he moved more gracefully now. The grass beneath his boots seemed to raise up to meet his footfalls. Ignis caressed Noct's cheek with a bare thumb. Noct placed a hand on his. He felt Ignis' skin, softer than it ever had been before, the texture of flower petals. He wrapped his arm around Ignis, near tears, and breathed his scent in. 

Markedly different, with only a hint of what Ignis used to smell like. Now, he smelled of the woods, of fresh, earthen greens, with just a tinge of the musky, vaguely medicinal scent he used to bear. Now he smelled more of the herbs he used for cooking than the herbs he used for tinctures. He offered Noct a sad smile, a tear creating and rolling down his cheek. 

"Noct...please, leave safely while you can. I belong here now." 

Noct shook his head, blinking hard and causing his tears to fall. 

"P-please, no, I don't want to go without you Iggy."

"You must. For me." 

Ignis embraced the mage, and kissed his forehead. He released him, and leaned to run his hand over the grass. He called forth a deep purple lily, and tucked it behind Noct's ear. 

"Take care, Noctis. Live well." 

He stepped back from the mage, and into Gladiolus' grasp. He burrowed his tear stained face into the elder forest spirit's shoulder, and felt a protective arm wrap around him and stroke his back. 

"I...I'll come back, Iggy...I promise." 

The mage turned, only looking back once he reached the dense forest on the edge. He saw Ignis wrapped in Gladiolus' embrace, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Come on. I'll show you the way back."

Prompto held his hand out, but Noct smacked it away. His sadness turned to frustration and rage. 

"I don't want your fucking help! If it wasn't for you, I could have made it! I could have made it back to him in time! Get...get away from me, Prompto." 

Prompto hovered higher and shrugged. 

"Travel safe little mage. Beware the forest spirits. Not all of us are so accommodating." 

Prompto took his leave, and flew away. Noct wandered back through the dense forest, sniffling, and willing back the tears that still threatened to fall. 

He wasn't sure if he was lost, or knew exactly where he was going. The trees looked different, and somehow all the same. He looked ahead, and thought he saw the path leading out of the forest. 

As he felt the wind kick up.


End file.
